


Mistakes By The Vore Cult: Revamped

by Anonymous



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dead Dove: Danny Phucking Ate It, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Other, danny loves blobert a little too much, ghost hunger, ghost vore, yes we know this is cursed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: we made mistakes, but this fic isn't allowed to die.
Relationships: danny/being cursed, danny/blob ghost, danny/tucker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Blobert's Story

It would be a service to the community if this fic stayed dead, but that would mean y'all would be free of our shenanigans.

* * *

Despite the infamy of his erotic misadventures with Daniel Phantom, Blobert the blob ghost was a respectable young ghost who should _definitely_ be allowed near children. So one day, he was hanging around the dead kids when one of them asked a very innocent question.

"Blobert, where do baby ghosts come from?"

Like any reasonable, stable individual, Blobert's eyes glazed over in shock the moment he heard the child. Because that's what happened every time he revisited the events of his creation.

"You see kids, when a ghost and a human start sucking each other's various bodily fluids..."

The children, as all sane individuals, quickly zoned out before the story of cults, vampirism, and radioactive sludge could reach its conclusion.

"... So after the cultists adopted me, I reached the final stages of my formation. And that's how babies are made."

Blobert is not allowed near children anymore.


	2. Dash Gets Fucking Rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker gets vored in Micro Management and no I'm not over it

Dash Baxter was a bitch-ass hoe and everyone at Casper High knew this, but Dash was rich and had the muscles of a teenage Arnold Schwarzenegger so no one ever called him out on his bullshit. Well, until one day Daniel J. Fenton was fucking done with his jock routine and beat his head into a locker. If the author was a COWARD, Pointdexter would come in to teach Danny that defending himself against his bullies is wrong. But the author is not Butch Hartman; the author asserted dominance by picking a fight with a jackass basketball player in phys ed and still brags about it.

Danny wasn't afraid of a little half-cannibalism and Mike Tyson-ed Dash's ear off. Mmm, cartilage. Dash, having only one ear now, could not hear the sound of karma flipping him off in the distance as he stumbled to the nurse's office. But alas, Danny would not allow this tomfoolery to end and promptly Got Rid of Dash eternally by fucking voring him. Not like, _voring_ him, but like voring him. There's a distinction. So Danny's feeling pretty Nice and Good because he's... I dunno, chilling in a janitorial closet discreetly hiding Dash's finger bones in the insulation. Cool.

Little did Daniel know, this would begin a series of Really Dumb Shit that may be classified as cannibalism or hard vore, depending on the discord server you bug at 3 AM about it.


	3. Blobert Gets Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Blobert were lovers.... but there was something wrong.

Danny and Blobert were a breautiufl couple. THey went on walks together, did kinky shit together, and everything was gretat until one day Danny felt something was wrong.  
"Bitch boy... come here," Danny said to Blobert.  
Bllobery watched him with dead but soulful eyes. "bby what's wrong?"  
He got stomped on by Jorgino the Alligator and I think it was hot?? (AN: it was not hot)  
Danile was Intrigued by the ectoplasmic blood (just say ectoplasm you fukcing moron) and licked that blobert up.

BLOBERT'S FUCKING DEAD.


	4. danny vored the phucking moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it tastes like cheese and regrets

Once upon a time, there was a teenage boy. The teen boy was hated by almost everyone. It was too much for him. His parent's phantasies of tearing him apart, the government hunters, the unphorgiving town: he couldn't take it.

One day, a red huntress was chasing Danny down, when another phucking bullshit ecto gun blast was yeeted at him again. Danny was done, so he phlew to join the stars.

Danny was rather phase, but the journey to space was still long and hard. The hunger was the worst part. The halfa fixated on the moon as his first destination.

-many [redacted] later-

The halfa was not sure where he was, who he was. He only knew one thing, to chase the moon. He was so close, yet so tired. However, the worst his journey was the hunger.

He was Hungry. And the moon, the beautiful moon, was mere inches away. It was the first solid thing He had saw in weeks.

Danny knew what he had to do.

He was salivating so hard. Hhhhhh, it was time. Danny unhinged his underphed jaw, and began. The moon was dusty and thicc, danny loved the taste of its natural bod. He swirled his soft, light green tongue around the moon. It just kept coming and coming, to the point where he was more tongue than ghost boi. Then, he Pulled.

His moist teeth cavern expanded with every inch of the moon Danny took. The raven gagged upon the great spherical mass, his glowing slobber pouring from his oral orifice. Thankfully, the drool lubed the big ass ball, and it slid gracefully down his throat.

Mmmmmmm, halfway there. The bulge in Danny's throat made it possible to see every bone, every vein, everything that wasn't Moon as if it were an inperfection. They were. Danny was unworthy of the rotund Moon's presence. As he breached that 3/4ths point, the Moon became a quick finisher. He slurped it down.

Danny's stomach was more huge than the world's fattest dragon's, and the moon was never seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your welcome


	5. wes is a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and danny is done

Another day, another fucking click of Wes Weston's fucking camera. Danny was usually quite tolerant of the little asshat, but he hadn't slept in fifteen shitty ass days. After a quick scan of the area, a park during 4am after Defeated some ghost, he determined it was empty.

It was time to solve once and for all.

Detransforming, Danny lunges at Wes, trapping the skinny jock between his lithe, prime thighs. He wanted to be human for this. Danny took out his thicc ass stabber and stuck it down Wes's throat.

"D-daddy," Wes choked out around the knife.

"I always wanted to die by your hand." he rasped.

"What." Danny said, shook.

"I, Ushajsjfjdkhsuwuhfjfhfhh" stared Wes, as Danny decided he didn't really need to hear, and twisted the knife around his throat like a blender.


	6. god @'d me and said stop but i refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TUE but i write what we were all thinking

In a world where Clockwork just??? Exists?? How does Pariah Dark happen??? Conspiracy theory: Clockwork and Pariah Dark are hella gay for each other.

"Hey there bby, trying to destroy the world again?" Clockwork says, lying across the floor like a wet noodle.

"Babe... how did you know?" Pariah Dark is in a chair like a civilized ghost.

"You do this every weekend." Clockwork is never impressed by these antics. This is fine.


	7. Summertime at Shake Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker Slorps

danny, Sam and Tucker were lying in a forest of amity park, panting. they had just returned from springing Danny from a GIW facility he had been imprisoned in on the outskirts of town. The government agents had figures out a substance that made thinking really hard for ghosts, and be fore he knew it he was in a lab. They tried to do nasty experiments on him, but to dann’ys pleasant surprise he found that vivisection was not nearly as bad when your body instinctually split and morphed to avoid blades. Before they found a creative way to make the encounter less pleasant for the halfta, alarms of a spectral attack drew the agents away from danny, and Sam appeared in an ninja costume and disabled the ghost shield keeping Danny in. San then grabbed the still recovering ghost boy and back flipped out of that dank bunker.

They didn’t want to attract attention so they walked the rest of the way in the oppressive heat wave. It was like one hundred and ten degrees. They reached the edge of the forest and the temptation of the shade plus Dann is muddled mind still trying to figure out how to transform, led to where they are now.

“AAAGH,” Sam groaned, “It goes way past simmering when you’ve been backflipping in a ninja costume all day. I’m dying.”  
Danny laughed. Haha. Dying.

Tucker snorted and replied, “At least you’re used to this. You’re the jockiest social outcast I’ve ever known. I’ haven’t walked that far in my whole life.” Tucker drew an arm exaggeratedly across his forehead and flopped it to the ground, the back of his his hand accidentally hitting his friend’s bicep. He jumped at the contact and then Super Fast! curled up to danny’s side.

“jesus shit dude I forgot you’re so cold as a ghost,” he said, cuddling danny’s arm like one of his PDAs (lol). “m gonna just... take a moment to drink this in.” Despite his jovial tone, sweat was coating his skin and his shoulders were still heaving from the the trek made in such blistering heat.

Danny boy, his mind reduced down to caring for his friends and making jokes™, has a brilliant idea he never would have considered otherwise. “You two (2) want something more tangible to drink in?” he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. Tangible. haha.

Sams paused in removing her kickass but soaked outer layer to reveal her regular tank top. “Danny, what is that supposed to mean,” she said.

The Boi Himself reached down to his ghost inter dimensional pocket where he keeps his thermos and phone and spaghetti, and also, conveniently, a metal straw. he pulls it out and wiggles it around ent icingly.

“Who Wants the Refreshing Taste of Ice Cold Ghost Juice?”

Sam laughed, not quite grasping the gravity of the situation, and and plonked him on the forehead with her pointer finger. “As tempting as that is, if you hadn’t noticed ghost boy, you’ve got a face.” She then settled down with her back pressed against danny’s cool 😎 side, the back of her sweaty necc fitting to the curve of his shoulder.

“I’m obligated to try anything Sam won’t eat,” Tucker wheezed. He made gross slurping noises but didn’t move from where he lay. They weren’t taking this sERIOUSLY enough. Danny was serious, about seeing this joke to its conclusion. He took the other boy’s words to heart as agreement and stuck that metal rod in Tuck’s mouth, not pausing before sinking the other side into the joint between his shoulder and chest, the flesh parting with the ease, consistency and color of dark chocolate covered lime jello. Before thinking, Tucker took anbig ol slurp, and the experience interrupted any surprise or disgust he might otherwise feel at the guerrilla invasion of his mouf.

“oh hey that’s actually pretty good.”

Sam rolled her head around to look, her eyes squinting in confusion, widening briefly in shock, then narrowing again. “That is disgusting, get that out of your mouth.”

“I didn’t do it, it was dann” Tucker said, then immediately started slurping again to feel that chill ectoplasm gently massage his dehydrated hurt juice throat.

Danny put on a serious face and prepared to bullshit to the soundtrack of Tuck sucking. “Sam, it’s okay! Ectoplasm exchange in ghosts is perfectly natural. Sometimes you have to get rid of some or take in a different variety in order to stay healthy. It’s like cross pollination, or opening the windows when a room gets stuffy. Do you really want to interrupt a natural process of such a fantastical creature??” None of that was

at all

true, but beyond the amusement at such a bizarre scenario, it actually felt kind of nice giving Tucker nourishment in this way. Danny’d bone juice was hydrating and eating ectoplasm had an energizing effect. Thank god for the ecto latte machine.

“Ugh you’re both impossible,” Sam said, but she was laughing, reassures that Danny wasn’t in pain and was feeling well enough to string together sentences.

And so after straw extraction and trantforming back into a human, they all slowly headed back to drop Danny off at Fentonworks, and the incident was concluded without much fanfare. Little did they know this was just the beginning! because later Danny was awoken by his ghost sense in the middle of the night, interrupting a dream. In it it kept replaying moments of Tucker making kissy noises and slurping his green blood go gurt. whoopsie doopsy danny might enjoy being prey. 😳

tbc continued...?


	8. The Snack That Smiles Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite the title, this one isn't vore

Okay, nobody would blame Skulker for thinking he could take on the twink. I mean, he was fucking wrong but hey, he tried. But y'all know the rule of the Ghost Zone: it's yeet or be yoted. And Danny isn't normally too big on ghostly traditions, but his monkey brain really liked the idea of throwing Skulker into an endless void.

"Hey what The FUCK," Danny yelled when he saw how tiny Skulker was under the buff robot suit. "I knew you were compensating, but not this much."

In response, Skulker flipped the bird at him. It was a tiny bird because Skulker is the size of a fucking walnut but it still hurt Danny's feelings. 

"sad face," Danny said, when he meant :(((, but he had forgotten he was communicating with his real half-human mouth. Skulker was caught off-guard by Danny's bullshit, giving the gremlin ghost boy time to pick him up and chuck his tiny ass into the fenton thermos.

~~~~ _back in the Fenton's Lab, AKA the place Danny committed toaster time ~~~~_

"This b*tch empty, YEET," Danny proclaimed loudly, censoring himself so Nickelodeon ninjas wouldn't come for him in the dead of night. Once he realized he wasn't getting any reaction out of Skulker other than disappointment, he chucked the ghost back into the portal and dabbed to turn it off. All in all, he was having a good day. Danny had defeated Skulker and cringe culture all in the same day.

"I"M COMING FOR CAPITALISM NEXT," Danny yells to the zero (0) other people in his vicinity. From his phone he blasts the USSR theme and sings along with no comprehension of the Russian language. Somewhere upstairs, Jazz tells him to shut up.


	9. He-Man is a Twunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL reason Sam wants DAnny to stay a ghost?? It might surpise you

Sam is pretty hecking tsundere about her love for Daniel Ghost, but there is always something that gets her ghost going, and that's when Danny Fucking Dies. Sam is probably involved in a cult or two because Goth, and so she's Very into the idea of ghostly possession. It's like .. .. hn gn~~ And when danny goes ghost she can't help but think of that ghostly bod slippity spoppitng into her corporeal form. is that how ghost have sex??

Danny is probably Not Into That for various reasons. He doesn't want to tell Sam... but.... he can't overshadow her. Her goth willpower is too strong. It was never meant to be... She could quote Twilight at him all she wanted but it would never work........ the author's period key stopped working all of a sudden,,,, fuck,,,,,,


	10. My Shitty Wi-fi Connection Killed Half of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am I salty? yes. Am i going to stop? no.

"Let's do this one more time" I yell, holding a squirt gun up to my computer and daring it to fucking delete this again.

Danny, as an relatable teenage hero, was fucking stressssed about life. On one particular hellspawn of a day, he hadn't had sleep in over 24 hours and he was beginning to notice magenta swirls coating his vision where his sense of purpose should have been. But that didn't matter, because he was tired as fuck and finally had ten minutes to himse- ah shit he fell asleep.

When Danny woke up, the room he was in watch dark aside from the eerie green glow. The lab, what a wonderfully dangerous place for this sweet halfa boy to fall asleep in. He looked around - all of a sudden a familiar feeling overtoook him. _Oh no_. He recognized the gnawing hunger - the _beastly desire._ He was craving 2AM fridge cheese. The only cure for this insatiable hunger was to go the fuck back to sleep. So, in a fit of desperation, Danny slammed his head against the desk.

But alas! He dunked his face straight into a puddle of free-dripping ectoplasm. OSHA would be horrified.

Danny sputters and tries to cough up the liquid. What does it taste like? Citrus? Avocado? NO. YOU BUFFOONS, IT TASTES LIKE A COIN EATEN BY A SHITTY PIRATE WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DETECT FOOL'S GOLD.

(ngl, Danny liked it)

Unfortunately for Danny's newfound desire to succ that ectoplasm, he fell the fuck asleep again. And you know what? That's fine. Sometimes the real vore jokes were the weird tangents we made along the way.


	11. a letter to our new vorelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> traditionally we try not to explain our Mistakes but this chapter is the sole exception

thanks for all the love my little vorelings! As some of you seemed to be conphused, we decided to address the purpose of this phic.. really, low iq phools can't help but misunderstand the nature of Mistakes and vore phics in general. phrom the messy, vore-ridden birth of Blobert to his deaths at tje hands of Danny, the halfa's increasingly agressive and food-motivated actions towards humans leading up to the his deep, symbolic journey to the moon, our phic explores the extremely subtle aspects of the relationships ghosts have with humans and their world. (a/n vore is also really phucking hot)

Danny's unique outlook as a halfta is only one of the many aspects of him- there's also his duality of nialism (a/n phuk spelling that word) and optimism that draws heavily from the tradtional phan characterization in him seen in many of the modern classical phandom works such as the Guacamole Arc. Us vore stans understand these pieces pf art, We UNDERSTAND the dephs of Diddly's phunny jokes; that they;re not just phunny, but a genius commentary on our society and the nature of ghost hunger itself. I pity the idiots who are 'disgusted' by such a beautiful process, I bet those phuckers can't even comprehend the nonlinear narritive of Danny's descent into madness; the social commentary on the self-destructiveness of our society's outcasts. ITS NOT OUR FAULT THAT SOCIETY DEALT US A SHIT HAND! So we cope with the warm, tenderness of vore but we RUIN everything we TOUCH. anyways, thanks for the support, even if you aren't a cultured individual like us X3


End file.
